L'étoile et la bête
by Ma0rie
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune femme qui rêvait. Elle rêvait d'aventure mais lorsque ladite aventure frappe à sa porte qu'elle est sa réaction? Inspiré de "la belle et la bête".


L'étoile et la bête.

Il était une fois, dans la petite ville de Magnolia, une jeune femme à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux noisettes, sa beauté était telle qu'elle faisait pâlir d'envie même les étoiles.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme sortait de chez son grand-père, un panier plein de livres à la main, elle se dirigeait en chantonnant vers la ville pleine de vie.

-Bonjour Mr. !

-Ah, bonjour ma petite Lucy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-A merveille ! Hier, j'ai lue un livre qui parlait de..

-Super, Jacqueline, une autre fournée d'pain !

La blonde haussa les épaules et continua sa route, un doux sourire au lèvres. Elle adorait cette ville, même si ses habitants n'étaient pas très ouvert d'esprit. Toujours en chantant elle entra dans une petite librairie (la seule à vrai dire).

-Bonjour Levy !

La jeune femme à l'étrange chevelure bleu lui sourit tout en la saluant à son tour.

-Tu as quelque chose de nouveaux pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire au lèvres.

-Lucy, tu es venue hier ! Je n'ai rien de nouveaux avant un bon bout de temps...

Elle haussa les épaules, colla un baiser retentissant sur la joue de son amie et s'en alla.

Un peu plus loin, un homme, entouré de nombreuse femme, dardait son regard sur Lucy, la dévorant des yeux.

-Rogue !

-Mmmh ?

-Je viens de trouver ma nouvelle conquête.

-Et qui est la malheureuse.

L'homme aux cheveux blond cendré fusilla du regard son ami, et comme si de rien était recommença son délire :

-Je suis Le Grand Sting Eucliffe ! Elle me tombera dans les bras comme toutes les autres !

-Sting, c'est de Lucy qu'on parle, elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Et puis, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ses foutu bouquin !

-Elle lâchera bien vite ses morceau de papier lorsque je lui dirais que moi, l'homme le plus beau de la ville... Que dis-je, du royaume ! C'est vrai, j'ai tout pour moi, le beauté, la force, l'intelligence, l'argent... Elle laissera tout tomber pour moi !

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi !

Loin de toute cette agitation Lucy reprenait le chemin de la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec son grand-père et son grand frère Luxus.

-Luxus, grand-père, je suis rentrée !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir seule !

-Luxus, arrête donc t'embêter ta sœur et viens t'asseoir, Lucy aussi, j'ai quelques chose d'important à vous dire.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent puis s'exécutèrent.

-Qui a-t-il grand-père ? Demanda Lucy en lui prenant la main.

-Justement. J'y viens. J'ai reçu une convocation pour participé au salon de l'inventeur qui est à plusieurs jours à cheval d'ici.

-C'est génial grand-père ! Tu en as toujours rêvé ! Je viens avec toi !

-Tu es folle ? Il est hors de question que tu y aille avec ce vieux fou ! Tu te ferais violer, et encore, je suis clément !

-Luxus, tu n'as pas à dicter ma conduite !

-Il a raison ma petite-fille. Je vais devoir traversé une forêt dangereuse et plein d'autres obstacles. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir souhaitée m'accompagner mais c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais... Je veux vivre des aventures, quoi de mieux qu'une sombre forêt pour ça ?

-Stop ! C'est fini Lucy, tu n'iras pas un point c'est tout ! Intervint Luxus.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes et elle s'en alla en courant en direction de sa chambre.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain matin. Répondit le vieille homme, penaud.

-Je viendrais avec toi. Conclut le grand blond.

L'aïeul n'osa pas le contrer sachant bien dans quel état d'énervement été son petit-fils. Depuis la mort de leurs parents Luxus surprotégé Lucy. Au grand dam de cette dernière d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, alors que le ciel commençait tout juste à prendre de belle couleur rose, orangé Lucy se tenait debout face à la monture de son frère.

-Tu prendras soin de grand-père, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite fille, j'en prendrai soin.

-Et toi aussi.

Il sourit, décidément, même en colère après lui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

-T'inquiète.

Elle hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et de son grand-père et s'en alla, montrant ainsi qu'elle était toujours en colère...

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Lucy lisait tranquillement à l'ombre du grand chêne dans sa cour, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
En soufflant elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'opportun.

-Bonjour blondie.

Elle se figea. Elle détestait cette voix et encore plus le propriétaire. Collant un sourire hypocrite sur son visage, elle se retourna face à l'homme.

-Bonjour Sting.

-Où est ton vieux fou de grand-père et ton débile de frère ?

-Partie en voyage, ils seront bientôt de retour !

-Parfait, cela nous laisse bien assez de temps !

Lucy haussa un sourcil suspicieuse.

-Assez de temps pour quoi ?

-Assez de temps pour te sauter jusqu'à ce que tu en sois morte de fatigue.

Soudain dans le calme environnant de la campagne le bruit d'un nez cassé retentit.  
Lucy, qui n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécier la demande au combien romantique du Grand Sting Eucliffe lui avait mit -comme son grand frère lui avait appris à le faire- son point dans la figure.

-Tire-toi de chez moi Eucliffe avant que je ne m'énerve un peu plus.

Le jeune homme, la fixait d'un regard noir, le nez en sang et douloureux. Il ne pouvais pas rentrer comme ça. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Il allait d'ailleurs la forcer lorsqu'un cheval arriva au galop, se cabrant d'une manière toujours plus terrifiante, tant que l'homme s'en alla en courant.  
Lucy, elle tentait d'apaiser le cheval jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il s'agissait de l'animal de son grand père, et que ce dernier était couvert de sang.  
Elle se figea, la terreur serrant son cœur et retournant son estomac comme jamais. Et si il était arriver quelques chose à sa famille ? Non ! Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.  
Elle courra dans la maisonnette, pris sa longue cape, et soulevant sa longue robe comme elle le pouvait se dirigea à nouveau vers la monture.  
Elle monta et le relança au triple galop, des images macabres hantant son esprit.

-Reprend-toi Lucy ! Ne te monte pas toute une histoire pour si peu !

Elle se répéta cette litanie pendant de longues heures, la nuit été tombée mais elle se refusait à établir un campement dans ces bois, elle entendait les hurlements des différents monstres qui y régnait en maître.  
Elle continua donc sa route jusqu'à être arriver devant la grille d'un immense château qui semblait être à l'abandon. La lune qui était en partie cachée par les nuages donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère encore plus lugubres.  
Lucy frissonna lorsque le vent amena jusqu'à ses oreilles le hurlement d'un loup. Elle secoua la tête resserra la cape autour de ses épaules et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, un détails attira son attention.. Le cheval de son frère était dans la cour, immobile, comme tétanisé par la peur et le froid.

-Mon dieu, faites qu'ils aillent bien, faites qu'ils aillent bien...

Elle descendit de sa monture et poussa les grilles qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement des plus sinistre. Elle s'engouffra dans la cour, et n'écoutant que son courage se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château. Après de longues minutes, elle trouva enfin l'escalier qui devait mener vers les douve. Elle trouva une bougie qui, par elle ne sait qu'elle miracle, brûlait encore, elle s'en saisit et continua sa route. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle était suivit mais, très vite, elle se persuada qu'il devait s'agir de sa parano...  
Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une voix étouffée prononcer une flauper de juron qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son frère.  
Elle se précipita vers la source du bruit et manqua de tomber lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marche.  
L'endroit été sombre, froid et humide, elle put remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres cellules, mais une seule l'intéressait.

-Luxus, Grand-père !

-Lucy ?! Firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Repris très vite le grand blond.

Lucy soupira et secoua la tête : « Mon frère, toujours aussi poli... »

-On s'en fiche de ça, ce qui compte c'est : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

-Lucy, va-t-en, vite !

Son grand-père n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, ce qui été rare de la part de son aïeul, d'habitude toujours si nonchalant...

-Non, je ne partirai pas sans vous ! Qui vous a enfermé ici ?!

-Pour l'amour de dieu Lucy, écoute le vieux et barre-toi !

-Non, Luxus, je ne vous abandonnerez pas !

-Alors cette endroit sera ta tombe.

Ils se figèrent tous. Mon dieu. Cette voix. Si profonde, si froide. Elle évoquait la mort. La peur. La solitude.  
Lucy inspira et doucement, elle se retourna et vit un homme se tenir droit dans le fond de la grande pièce. Elle ne le distinguait pas vraiment.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Le maître de ce château.

-Laissez-les partir.

Le ton de Lucy n'était pas suppliant, ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre. Elle n'avait pas peur... Elle était terrorisée, mais, pour sa famille, elle ne flancherait pas.

-Tu oses me donner des ordres ?!

-Laissez-les partir, répéta-t-elle.

L'homme commença à s'approcher, lentement, doucement, sans faire de geste brusque.  
Lucy, qui s'était relevée tremblait comme une feuille, et son frère tirait sur les barreau en proférant des menaces envers leur kidnappeur.

-Je vais te proposer un marché. Je te propose un échange. Toi contre eux.

Les insultes de Luxus redoublèrent, apparemment, il était contre.  
Mais le choix de Lucy avait été arrêtée dés la fin de la phrase de l'homme.  
Son grand-père le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien.

-Vous les laisserez partir sans leur faire de mal ?

-Sur mon honneur.

-Tu n'as aucun honneur ! Tu nous as enfermés ici comme de vulgaire chien enfoiré !

-Finalement, je laisserai peut être repartir le vieux sur ses deux jambes et l'autre sur une seule.

-Luxus, ferme là, et vous, ignorez-le. J'accepte votre marché.

-Bien, allons-y.

-Non !

-Reviendrais-tu sur tes paroles ? Fit-il en avançant encore d'un pas et lui saisissant le poignet.

Lucy frissonna. Les mains de cet homme était glacé.

-Laisse-moi leur dire adieu... S'il-vous-plaît.

L'homme se mit à rire. Et fit encore un pas, un pas qui le conduit dans la lumière de la bougie.  
Lucy fixa l'inconnu. Il était beau. Très beau même. Grand, brun, aux yeux bleu si sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Une mâchoire carrée. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu, et malgré la situation elle rougit en détaillant la musculature finement ciselée, dessinée parfaitement.

-Tu veux leurs adieu jeune fille... ? Soit.. Puisque tu ne les verra plus jamais !

Il s'en alla sur ses mots, et Lucy se laissa glisser au sol.  
Son grand-père pleurait alors que Luxus serrait et desserrait les poings.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça.

-On a pas vraiment le choix Lux'...

-Je te laisserai pas aux mains de se taré !

-Je m'enfuirai, je t'en fais la promesse.

Luxus baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix...

-Un mois, je te laisse un mois avant de débarquer pour revenir te chercher et refaire le portrait de ce connard.

Elle sourit et serra la main de son frère et de son grand-père à travers les barreau.

-Fais attention ma petite-fille.

Elle hocha la tête et héla l'inconnue qui était sorti.  
Il arriva, ouvrit la cellule et resta de marbre lorsque Lucy étreignit sa famille en leur promettant que tout irai bien.

-Allez-vous en avant que je ne change d'avis !

Luxus releva la tête et fusilla le brun du regard. Lucy posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et, de l'autre poussa son grand-père.  
Elle les regarda partir en courant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis longtemps.

-Tu as choisie ton sors.

-Vous êtes un monstre !

-Oui, et toi, tu as promis de rester avec moi pour le reste de ta vie.

Il s'en alla sur ces paroles laissant la jeune blonde totalement seule.

Elle resta là, prostrée sur elle-même pendant de longues minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une légère pression sur son épaule, elle releva immédiatement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche. Malgré le peu d'éclairage, Lucy se rendit vite compte de la beauté de la jeune fille. Une beauté tout bonnement surréaliste.  
Sa peu était comme luminescente, d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait également de magnifiques yeux bleus, aussi profonds que l'océan.  
Elle se demanda alors si elle aussi été prisonnière du fou qui lui avait fait cette odieux chantage. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui demander lorsque la femme la coupa.

-Ma pauvre enfant... Grey à encore été rude ? Vient je vais te faire visiter le château et te montrer ta chambre. Ne pleure plus, tu verras, le maître n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Je... Il-il... Il me garde contre ma volonté !

-Non. Le ton de la jeune femme était catégorique. Il ne souffrait aucune répartie. Elle repris néanmoins d'un ton plus doux.

-Tu as fais ton choix. Il t'as proposé un marché, tu l'as accepté.

La blonde baissa la tête tout en se répétant qu'au moins, elle vivrait une « aventure »

-Mais que suis-je bête ! Je manque à tout mes devoirs, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss.

La blonde ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Alors elle se releva et se présenta à son tour.  
Comme promit Mirajane lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire en lui interdisant, quelques soit les circonstances l'aile ouest du château. La blonde était véritablement intriguée par l'endroit ,et, si elle devait rester ici pour le reste de sa vie, autant « briser la glace »...  
Faussant compagnie à la blanche elle détala dans les marches qui menait à l'aile interdite.  
L'endroit été sombre, et, avait besoin de toute évidence d'un bon ménage de printemps. Il y avait de nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs mais un en particulier attira son attention : c'était le plus grand de tous, son impressionnante stature suffisait à l'attirer, sans parler de l'incroyable cadre, qui à lui seul, été une véritable œuvre d'art. Elle effleura le bois poussiéreux finement ciselé, et alors qu'elle allait enfin véritablement fixer son regard sur la toile quelqu'un attrapa son poignet et la plaqua contre un mur.

-Que fais tu ici !? Hurla le maître des lieux.

Elle déglutit difficilement et tenta de se dégager mais sans grand succès, alors, lentement elle leva les yeux vers lui et encra son regard au siens, glaciale.

-Réponds ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

-Je... Je suivais Mirajane et je me suis éloignée, je suis arrivée ici, je ne suis pas aller plus loin, je le jure !

Elle était tellement effrayer qu'elle avait débiter la vérité sans le lâcher des yeux.  
Lui l'étudia méticuleusement, jaugeant si elle lui disait la vérité. Finalement il se recula mais ne lâcha pas sa main.

-Natsu, Gadjeel, venaient ici ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Quelques seconde plus tard les deux hommes était là. L'un ressemblait à un enfant, naïfs et crédule, ingénue et presque bête, se cherchant au niveau capillaire et l'autre... L'autre ressemblait à un punk, gothique, mendiant... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire.

-Emmenez-là à sa chambre, fit-il en regardant ses serviteurs, puis se tournant vers elle il ajouta : Sois présente au dîner.

-Certainement pas !

Le sourire menaçant qu'il lui lança aurait fait reculer n'importe qui mais Lucy avait un taux d'adrénaline si élevée qu'elle ne ressentait plus la peur.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Et je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

-Natsu, Gadjeel, faîtes vite avant que je ne décide de lui régler son compte.

Les deux hommes s'emparèrent de la blonde et se dirigèrent vers la fameuse chambre.  
La blonde une fois dedans s'y enferma à double tour et jeta un œil critique à la dite chambre.  
Clairement, elle n'aimait pas. Trop de froufrous, de dentelle, de dorure et moulure diverses et variées...  
Elle resta prostrée sur elle-même pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte, elle ne répondit pas et un homme lui demanda de venir manger, elle refusa.

-La maître souhaite votre présence pour dîner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Mais...

-Dîtes-lui simplement que je n'ai pas faim.

Natsu avala difficilement sa salive et se dirigea vers le maître des lieux.

-Grey.

-Elle arrive ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Elle n'a pas faim.

-QUOI ?! Cria-t-il en se levant si prestement que sa chaise tomba à la renverse.

Il se dirigea presque en courant vers les appartement de sa captive, talonné de près par Mirajane qui le suppliai littéralement de lui demander gentiment, de lui parler d'un ton apaiser. Il se stoppa pour considérer son amie d'un œil mauvais alors que les deux autres derrière la blanche opinai de la tête.  
Devant l'insistance de ses camarade il inspira profondément et tenta de se calmer avant d'aller se planter devant la porte de la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir...

-Lucy, elle s'appelle Lucy, lui murmura la blanche.

-Bonsoir Lucy.

-Partez.

Il serra les dents.

-Je crois vous avoir invitée à souper avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de refuser de la sorte une invitation, continua-t-il.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Son corps se tendit comme un arc. Il allait défoncer cette porte, l'attraper et la jeter dans les prison froide et humide. Alors qu'il préparait son mouvement Natsu, Mirajene et Gadjeel se placèrent devant lui.

-Grey, s'il-te-plaît ne l'effraie pas.

-Pousse-toi Mira.

-Écoute c'qu'elle te dis.

Il souffla. Il n'avait pas du tout envi de se battre avec ses amis, alors il recula et hurla à l'attention de la blonde :

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Soit ! Tu ne sortira plus de cette chambre !

Il parti sur cette déclaration alors que la blonde pleurait derechef. Cela ne faisait même pas une soirée qu'elle était là et elle ne supportait déjà plus celui qu'elle considérait comme son bourreau.  
De longues heures plus tard l'estomac de Lucy criait famine et ignorant royalement les dires du monstre, elle sortie et partie à la recherche d'un repas. Dans les cuisine elle croisa Mirajane, Natsu et Gadjeel. Ils semblèrent au départ surpris, le brun répétant sans cesse qu'elle allait s'attirer des ennuis puis ils finirent par discuter tranquillement.  
Ils se figèrent tout trois lorsqu'elle leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas ici. Avec eux, avec lui, le château, tout.

-Je suis surprise que tu te sois rendue-compte de ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et la fixa, son regard expriment facilement sont entêtement et le fait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.  
A l'étonnement générale ce fut Gadjeel qui poussa un long soupir et lui expliqua :

-Bien, bunny-girl, je vais tout t'expliquer. Il y a deux de ça un vieil homme se présenta à la porte du château un soir de tempête, il demandait l'hospitalité le temps d'une nuit en échange d'un flocon de glace. Grey qui a toujours été froid, peu aimable et orgueilleux l'envoya boulet. Le vieux entra immédiatement dans une colère noir et maudit Grey ainsi que tout les habitants de ce château.

-Qu'elle est la malédiction en question, demanda Lucy, perplexe.

-J'y viens. Une fois par mois nous nous transformons tous en une créature qui n'est pas censée exister.

Elle doutait déjà sérieusement au départ mais là, elle pensait littéralement qu'il se foutait d'elle.

-La tête rose, Wendy et moi nous nous transformons en dragon. Mirajane en démone et Grey...

-Sa malédiction à lui est permanente. Coupa celle qui une fois par mois se transformait en démon.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est lui qui était visé à la base. Lui.. Eh bien.. Lui, c'est.. C'est, en faite c'est..

-Un loup-garou. Termina le rose voyant que Mira ne s'en sortait pas.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, hein ?

-Absolument pas. Si tu ne nous crois pas va voir dans l'aile ouest, tu y trouvera le fameux flocon et un collier en forme de croix, un peu comme un crucifix, il est en argent. Ironique quand on sait que ce collier appartient en faite à un loup-garou. Mais avant d'y aller, laisse nous t'expliquer quelque chose.

Lucy fixa la démone comme si elle était folle. Elle faisait de l'humour !  
Mais sa curiosité morbide l'a poussa à connaître la suite. Alors Gadjeel lui expliqua que lorsque Grey atteindrai les 21 ans et que le flocon de glace sera totalement fondu il resterait le monstre assoiffé de sang qu'il était pour l'éternité, les condamnent par la même occasion.  
Elle sut que le crucifix permettait au brun de maîtriser ses transformations.  
La seule solution était que le brun aime et se fasse aimer en retour.

Après ces nombreuse révélations, elle s'en alla vers sa chambre, le regard vide. Elle croisa une enfant dans les marches, certainement Wendy. Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre pendant des jours.  
A un moment elle entendit Grey crier après ses amis, leurs reprochant d'avoir révélé leurs secret.

Un jours, alors qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermée sans rien faire elle décida de se promener dans la demeure, airant de pièces en pièces, de couloirs en couloirs et très vite elle arriva devant la fameuse aile ouest.  
Elle inspira une fois et se dirigea sec vers la pièce du fond, bien déterminée à vérifier la véracité de leurs propos.  
Elle était devant la salle. Sur le pas de la porte, au bout de la pièce un flocon de glace, presque totalement fondu était placé sur une table. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant, non, ce qui l'étonnait le plus-hormis le faîte que la petite sculpture de glace était en lévitations au dessus d'un bol de cristal- c'était la beauté du flocon. Solide mais fragile, douce mais froide.. Elle était tout et son contraire.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'effleurer quelqu'un la tira en arrière et la plaqua violemment contre une vieille étagère.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Siffla l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Grey.

-Je... Je...

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Elle tenta de le repousser, sans grand succès.

-Si, justement ! Ça va faire une semaine que je suis ici, je veux des réponses ! Mirajane et les autres m'ont racontée tellement de chose bizarre !

-Tu les crois maintenant ? Tu vois bien que je suis un monstre ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ?

-Je-je n'ai jamais dis que...

-Tu le pense tellement fort que je l'entend sans même que tu me le dise !

-Vous avez enfermez mon frère et mon grand-père comme des animaux en cage alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, vous m'avez fait un odieux chantage, comment ne pas vous considérez comme un monstre !?

Le brun se figea et resserra sa prise sur les bras de la blonde. Elle avait raison. Le vieux l'avait transformé en bête parce qu'il se comportait comme un monstre, et malgré tout il recommençait.  
Il la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle manqua de tomber.

-Pars. Va-t-en et ne reviens pas. Jamais. Tu es libre.

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de s'en aller le plus vite possible dévalant les escalier comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

-Dommage. Elle aurait put briser la malédiction, fit Mira.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler. Repris Wendy.

Natsu haussa les épaules alors que Gadjeel faisait déjà demi-tour.

Elle était arriver dans la froide et sombre cour, à la recherche de son cheval. Elle le repéra bien vite et heureusement pour elle il était déjà scellé.  
Lucy enfourcha la monture et s'en alla au triple galop, avec une seule idée en tête, partir le plus loin possible de cette enfer.

Pendant ce temps là dans la petite ville de Magnolia, alors que la nuit tombait et qu'une tempête de neige se préparait, Makarof se dirigeai vers la taverne du village pour les prévenir du monstre qui avait enlever son bébé.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment la fête cessa et le vieux se dirigea vers Sting Eucliffe, qui avait un pansement au niveau de nez et le tour des yeux violacés à cause du refus de Lucy.  
A l'écoute de l'histoire du vieux et voyant là une manière de venger sa fierté blessée, il se moqua ouvertement de l'homme et après les raillerie de la totalité du bar l'expulsa dehors dans le froid hivernale.

Lucy parcourrait la forêt depuis plus d'une demie-heure maintenant. Elle était terroriser, frigorifier mais il fallait continue.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à un embranchement un loup énorme apparut devant elle. Tout d'abord elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Grey mais très vite le loup fut rejoins par un autre loup et un autre, et encore un autres.  
Une meute, elle était entourée d'une meute qui grognait et hurlait à la lune.  
L'un des loup, le plus gros se jeta sur elle mais avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste un loup noir comme la nuit et de la taille d'un homme se jeta sur lui lui déchirant la gorge. Instinctivement elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Grey, elle fit en sorte de reculer le cheval pour ne pas le gêner.  
D'autres loups lui sautaient dessus, lui arrachait des morceau de chair, tentaient de lui arracher la gorge.  
Après une lutte acharnée, Grey, qui avait repris sa forme humaine, tomba de fatigue.  
Lucy n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à tuer tout les loup. Lui seul.  
Elle descendit du cheval et se précipita vers lui. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme un vers et lui passa sa cape sur les épaules.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit légèrement à la blonde qui le remerciait et s'inquiétait pour les nombreuse entailles qui barrait la peau blanche de l'homme.

-Relevez-vous, je vous amène au château pour vous soignez.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux m'en sortir seul.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Il sourit en reconnaissant ses propres mots et avec l'aide de la blonde monta sur le cheval.  
Lucy amena le plus vite possible Grey dans sa chambre et demanda à Mira une bassine d'eau bien chaude, du linge propre et l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle pouvait trouver.

-Pourquoi être venu m'aidée ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua le brun dans un grognement.

-Je... Je... Merci Gey.

Il se contenta de poser son avant bras sur ses yeux et de sourire légèrement.  
La blonde se rendit compte qu'il était très beau lorsqu'il souriait, comme s'il se réchauffait de l'intérieur.  
Mirajane aussi fut très surprise de voir le compte Fullbuster sourire. Elle tendit à Lucy ce qu'elle lui avait demandée et s'en alla.  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Natsu, Gadjeel et Wendy était là, à l'attendre.

-C'est elle.

-Pardon ? Fit Gadjeel, totalement perdu.

-Lucy sera celle qui brisera la malédiction.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Mira ?

-Eh bien, mon chère Natsu, figure toi que Grey lui a sourit. Il lui a sourit !

-Et alors ? Repris Gadjeel.

-Alors c'est GENIAL ! Il faut tout faire pour les rapprocher encore plus ! En commençant par faire un peu- enfin beaucoup- de ménage, ensuite nous verrons !

-Mira, tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Demanda la petite Wendy.

-Certaine !

-Tu t'es transformée trop souvent. Le démon déteint sur toi.

Elle jeta un torchon sur Gadjeel avant de leur attribuer différentes tâches.

Plus loin Grey se plaignait du manque de douceur de la blonde.

-Vous avez attaqué et détruit une meute de loup à vous seul mais vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter le fait que je désinfecte quelques petites plaies ?

-Tutoie-moi. Et ce n'est pas la même chose. Il faut du courage pour supporter ce que tu me fais !

Elle explosa de rire et Grey tout d'abord stupéfait la suivi dans son hilarité.  
Il parlèrent pendant des heures ensuite, comme pour recommencer tout à zéro. Lucy n'oubliait pas qui il était, mais elle n'oublia pas qu'il lui avait rendu sa liberté et que si elle le souhaitait elle pouvait s'en aller.  
Mais elle n'en avais pas envie, elle trouvait le jeune homme fascinant.  
Il lui montra l'immense bibliothèque du château et il pris un plaisir fou à la voir aller d'étagère en étagère, de livre en livre, se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire.  
Elle lui expliqua qu'elle livre elle avait déjà lue et se qu'elle avait hâte de commencer.  
Ils s'endormirent côte à côte dans l'un des grands et confortables canapé de la bibliothèque.

Lucy se réveilla la première et rougie en remarquant l'homme à ses côtés.  
Si Luxus été là, il aurait découpé le brun en morceau et aurait enfermé Lucy à double tour dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa mort.  
Elle se lava délicatement et regagna sa chambre.  
Elle fit sa toilette puis passa une robe rose pâle et laissa ses cheveux libre, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.  
Elle ouvra et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Grey debout et propre face à elle.

-Je me demandais si tu accepterai de venir petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, d'ailleurs, je meurs de faim.

Il sourit et lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où un somptueux petit-déjeuné les attendaient.  
Ils rirent et se chamaillèrent pendant tout le repas.  
Mira avait un sourire satisfait, Wendy des étoiles dans les yeux, Natsu était un peu écœurer et Gadjeel s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, enfin presque, parce que si elle était la bonne il ne serait plus obligé de se transformer en dragon une fois par mois.

Lucy remarqua la neige et la regardai avec envie.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-Alors allons-y.

Elle enfila un manteau tout comme lui et ils se dirigèrent dans la cour de la bâtisse.  
Lucy posait un regard doux sur le brun et lui avait des gestes tendres, protecteur envers elle.  
Il passèrent une après-midi entre bataille de boule de neige et lecture au coin du feu.  
Le soir venu, après le repas Lucy était debout sur le grand balcon et observait la lune et les étoiles.  
Grey arriva derrière elle et l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Tu es bien plus bel que ces étoiles.

-Merci Grey, mais tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour me flatter, lui sourit-elle.

-Je ne mens pas, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui. Il l'a fixa comme s'il voyait pour la première fois. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle comme si son centre de gravité avait changé, comme si tout son monde tournait autour d'elle et d'elle seule.

Il l'embrassa. Elle fut d'abord énormément surprise avant de répondre timidement au baiser.  
L'étreinte qui au départ était chaste se fit plus.. Passionné, plus intense.  
Ses mains à lui redessinaient ses formes alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant encore et encore les mèches soyeuse.  
Il l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit.

-Arrête moi Lucy. Arrête moi si tu ne...

Elle avait collée sa bouche à la sienne et tirai déjà sur la chemise compliquée qu'il portait.  
Si son frère l'apprenait, il l'a tuerait.  
Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le voulait. Maintenant, pas plus tard.  
Il brûlait de la même passion pour elle.  
Il se redressa et la tira vers lui.  
Sa langue força ses lèvres et lorsque les jumelles se rencontrèrent enfin c'est un ballet des plus sensuel qui débuta.  
Il entreprit alors de lui retirer sa robe ce qui n'était pas chose aisé.  
Après de longues minutes de lutte contre les tissus, une exploration intensive de leurs bouches respective, Grey et Lucy était nus, face à face, le souffle court et les joues rosis par la passion.  
Il plongea la tête vers son cou qu'il prit un temps fou à explorer, mordiller, lécher, embrasser.  
Il voulait s'imprégner littéralement du goût, de l'odeur de la blonde.  
Alors que ses mains à elle parcouraient sans relâches son corps, ses muscles finement ciselés, sa peau si fraîche et si douce.  
Elle gémissait sous les caresses du brun, se cambrant contre lui.  
Il était toujours occupé dans son cou même si ses mains remodelaient la poitrine de sa belle, jouaient avec ses tétons tendus.  
Sa bouche pris la place de ses mains ce qui accentuait d'autant plus les gémissement de Lucy.  
Elle plongea une main vers le sexe tendu de l'homme et il étouffa un grognement de plaisirs dû à la caresse de la blonde.  
Elle se cambrait de plus en plus contre lui en se mordant les lèves pour éviter de crier lorsqu'il commença à caresser son mont vénus.

-Je ne peu plus attendre Lucy, je ne peu plus..

Doucement il lui écarta les cuisses et chercha le consentement de la blonde dans ses yeux.  
Elle se redressa et l'embrassa pour l'encourager à continuer.  
C'est tout ce dont il eu besoin pour la pénétré d'un seul coup, sentant la barrière de la virginité de Lucy céder à son passage.  
Elle s'accrocha à lui et retint ses pleurs, lui se figea pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et que la douleur passe.  
Mais il ne resta pas inactif, il embrassa chaque partie de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à bouger à son tour.  
Grey commença un mouvement rapide mais puissant de va-et-vient.  
Chaque coup donner Lucy gémissait et criait un peu plus alors que Grey grognait et lâchait par-ci par-là des gémissement sourd.  
Il l'a serrait un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle crochetait ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, lui permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle.  
Lorsque l'orgasme explosa en elle, Lucy cria et pleura, se serrant un peu plus contre le brun qui vint quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il s'effondra contre elle, encore tremblant de plaisir.  
Il l'embrassa et glissa sur le côté, la ramenant contre lui et embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.  
Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lucy se réveilla elle était toujours enroulée dans les bras d'un Grey qui la couvrait d'un regard tendre.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et le salua à son tour.

-A quoi pensais-tu hier, lorsque tu fixai le ciel.

-A mon frère et mon grand-père.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Énormément.

Il se figea contre elle et serra les dents. Sentant la tension qui c'était emparée du brun Lucy s'expliqua.

-Je suis bien ici Gey. Mais ils sont ma famille et ils me manquent...

Grey n'avait pas oublié le fait qu'il l'avait arrachée à sa famille, et il savait qu'ils lui manquait.

-Va les voir. Va les voir, et si tu le souhaites revient.

La blonde le regarda, surprise.  
Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue et se releva, alors qu'elle s'habillait il vint se placer derrière elle et lui passa autour du cou une croix en argent. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

-Garde là. J'y tiens.

Il l'embrassa et s'en alla, ne souhaitant pas la voir partir de peur de la retenir.  
Elle regarda son amant quitter la pièce, caressa la croix, termina de se vêtir et s'en alla.

Presque deux semaines que sa sœur était partie et il devenais fou.. Il tournait dans la petite maison, tout comme le vieux attendant son retour. Et dire qu'ils devaient encore attendre deux semaines...  
Alors que le blond allait partir courir pour éviter de tout casser le bruit de sabot sur le sol froid l'interpella et il se précipita dehors le vieil homme sur ses talons.

-Luxus, grand-père !

Le vieux se mit à pleurer alors que Luxus courrait à la rencontre de sa petite sœur, il arrêta le cheval et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible contre son cœur.  
Le vieux lui infligea le même traitement alors que Luxus la bombardait de question. Lui demandant quel horrible chose lui avait le maître du château, où avait-elle dormit, s'il lui avait bien donné à manger...

-Tout va bien Luxus, il n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Tu te fou de moi, hein ?

-Non, nous sommes même devenus amis.

Lucy préférait mentir qu'expliquer au blond ce qui s'était véritablement passé, elle savait qu'il serait allé se battre avec le brun autrement.  
Alors que Lucy expliquait toute l'histoire (malédiction comprise) à sa famille, Sting et Rogue se tenait derrière la porte et ils avaient entendus toute la conversation.

-Que compte-tu faire ?

-Eh bien, mon chère Rogue que dirait-tu de partir à la chasse aux monstres ?

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque l'on frappa à la fenêtre de la blonde, elle se leva précipitamment et une petite fille aux cheveux bleu arriva en pleure dans la chambre.  
Lucy identifia Wendy au bout de quelques seconde et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Ils-ils sont nombreux ! Ils ont attaqués le château.. Grey-Grey ne peut rien faire.. Ils saccage tout ! Lucy, on a besoin de toi !

-Qui vous attaque ? Demanda la blonde en passant rapidement un manteau.

-Des humains, beaucoup.. Devant il y a un blond avec un brun..

-Comment est le blond ?

-C'est Sting.

La blonde se tourna vers son frère qui lui expliqua que Makarof été aller lui parler.  
Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelques chose à Grey..

-Vas-y.

-Merci Luxus. Merci !

Elle se tourna vers Wendy qui l'a pris dans ses bras et s'envola. La blonde entendit son frère crier qu'il la retrouverait au château.

Lorsque Lucy arriva elle trouva le brun, sous sa forme de loup noir et puissant contre Eucliffe sur le toit.  
Lucy retint un cris d'horreur et monta le plus vite possible jusqu'à Grey.  
Quand Lucy arriva Sting était sur le point de faire une chute mortel et Grey.. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'est qu'il saignait abondamment.  
Lorsque le blond tomba dans un cris d'horreur la blonde se précipita vers son amant qui s'était effondré au sol.  
Elle était tellement inquiète.

-Grey, mon dieu dans quel état es-tu ? Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je t'en supplie, bats-toi.

Le loup se contenta de lécher la joue de la belle ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les pleurs de la jeune femme.  
Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle remercier le ciel de l'avoir rencontré et priait tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait de l'épargner, mais rien n'y faisait elle sentait sa respiration ralentir, les battements de son cœur avait des rater, et plus la mort engloutissait l'homme qu'elle aimait plus elle pleurait, crier.  
Alors qu'elle était couchée sur son homme une douce lumière commença à étinceler, le corps se soulevant du sol comme par magie, Lucy recula et fixa le loup redevenir Grey dans une lumière éblouissante.  
Quand il retomba au sol elle se jeta sur lui, embrassant son visage, son cou, le suppliant de revenir à lui.  
Luxus qui se tenait à côté de Mira serra les poings à la vue de sa petite sœur vautrée sur un homme nu et l'embrassant, mais il ne fit rien, comprenant qu'il était celui qu'elle avait choisie.

-Mon amour.

La blonde releva les yeux et fixa le brun.

-Grey, Grey, Grey !

Il la serra de toute ses force dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant encore et encore..

-Tu es revenue, tu es revenue, tu es revenue.

Il répété cette phrase encore et encore, et lorsqu'elle remonta un visage plein de larmes vers le sien il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, son salut.

-Lucy, tu as brisé la malédiction ! Cria Natsu, fou de joie à l'idée de ne plus être un monstre à chaque pleine lune.

Mais la blonde s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était son homme, blessé mais vivant.

-J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dis. J'ai tout entendu.. Je t'aime aussi.

Un mois plus tard.

-Levy arrête de bouger !

-Mais Mirajane je ne suis pas habituée à être habillée de cette manière ! Je vais mourir étouffée si tu continue à serrer ce corset !

-Pour être belle il faut souffrir !

-Mira arrête de maltraiter Levy.

-Lucy, laisse moi me débrouiller !

-Bien, bien, mais si tu la tue, tu auras à faire à Gadjeel !

-Et lui à Luxus.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es avec mon frère... Tu es tellement.. Et lui c'est une brute, un idiot, un sans cœur !

-Qui est une brute et un idiot sans cœur ?

-Toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Hum.. Voyons voir... Peut être parce que tu as attendus que Grey se remette de ses blessures avant de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure.

-Tu te rappel le fait qu'il nous a enfermés, le vieux et moi ? Et qu'il t'as fait du chantage ? Je me suis fais la promesse de lui casser la gueule dés que possible.

-Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que tu as couchée avec avant de rentrer chez vous... Dit Mira d'une manière presque nonchalante alors que Lucy se figeait d'horreur et Luxus se tendait comme un arc.

-Tu viens de lui dire Mira, intervint Levy.

-Je vais butter cet enfoiré pour avoir toucher à ma petite sœur !

Lucy se plaça devant lui, bras écartés pendant que Wendy courrait chercher Grey, Natsu et Gadjeel.

-Eh ! Gros balourd, j'étais consentante, et puis, on est mariés maintenant, pourquoi tu veux le frapper ?!

-Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard.

-Tu sera mort avant d'avoir levé la main sur elle.

C'est comme ça qu'une bagarre débuta entre les garçons, sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-blasé, mi-tendre (ça fait beaucoup de « mi- ») des filles.  
Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Cet OS est bien sûr inspiré du compte "la belle et la bête" de Disney.

Bien sûr il n'y a aucun lemon dans le dessin-animé...

Vos avis?


End file.
